The present invention relates generally to a button assembly with reduced noise characteristics and more particularly to a button assembly with a reduced tendency to squeak during operation.
Electronic devices and controls have become widely prevalent in almost every aspect of life. Their design and purpose can run the gamut of simple operation, audio control, environmental control, and a host of other known uses. Often, the interfaces of these designs use simple controls, such as push buttons, to provide a simple and well known method of activating functions. Commonly, such push buttons are hard plastic injection molded items. Their surfaces may be decorated with words or symbols to indicate function. Although such push buttons may be formed in an almost infinite number of shapes and configurations, one standard category of push button design includes hinged and hard rocker push buttons.
Hinged and hard rocker button designs typically function by pivoting the button body about a pivotal element. Often this is accomplished by positioning the cylindrical pivot element within a pocket allowing the push button to rotate about the cylindrical element. During activation of such designs, however, the rotation of the pivot element within the pocket can generate friction between the pivot element and the pocket and thereby cause noise generation. Often this noise generation takes the form of high pitched noise commonly referred to as squeaking. This noise generation is often highly undesirable. The production of squeaking or squeaks or other undesirable noises during button operation may result in a loss of customer satisfaction. The generation of such noises, although typically not affecting proper operation of the push button, may result in a perception of poor quality. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a push button design that would reduce noise generation during operation and thereby improve perceptions of quality and customer satisfaction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rocker button assembly with reduced unwanted noise generation characteristics.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, a rocker button assembly is provided. The rocker button assembly includes a button body, including a pivot element. A noise reducing element covers a portion of the pivot element, thereby reducing the generation of noise due to friction generated by the pivot element during operation.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.